Âme écorchée
by Yume262
Summary: La guerre sublime toute humanité et ne laisse derrière elle que des âmes écorchées. Harry est vivant et pourtant... .


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous**_ ,

Voici ma première pseudo-fanfic. Je démarre avec un one-shot pour connaître un peu votre avis sur mon style, mon imagination. J'espère réellement vous conquérir malgré ce o-shot très court !

Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.

Juste avant que vous ne plongiez dans les ténèbres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Yume262 (Amy)

 ** _Âme écorchée_**

Harry Potter ferma lentement les yeux et redressa le menton. Un vent léger lui caressa tendrement le visage alors que les feuilles suspendues aux branches des arbres centenaires se soulevèrent au rythme de la brise.

La peau blanche, les cheveux noirs, le garçon faisait douloureusement face au lac de Poudlard. Il se reflétait en lui tellement de tristesse. Il inspira profondément, et expira lentement l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il rouvrit les yeux, laissant à découvert deux émeraudes surmontant un visage marqué par la guerre laissée derrière lui. Le regard absent, Harry vit défiler inconsciemment le dernier souvenir de ses amis. Il serra le poing.

Ron Weasley. Mort comme le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était : en défendant sa bien aimée lors d'un raid qui avait mal tourné. Une lueur verte, et tout était fini. Il n'avait pas souffert.

Hermione Granger. Exécutée sur le champ de bataille quelques mois après son âme sœur. Cœur meurtri par la perte de Ron, elle avait malgré tout maintenu son regard chocolat en souriant à la mort qui se dirigeait vers elle avec une lenteur sournoise. Elle avait accueilli la Faucheuse à bras ouverts.

Neville Londubat. Abattu comme un chien après sa capture par son ennemie de toujours, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry et l'Ordre l'avaient retrouvé lors de ce raid de la Mort. Il avait été torturé par Bella, puis salement achevé par Greyback. Ce dernier n'eut rien à envier à la mort du jeune Londubat. Cette vengeance représentait le début de la fin pour le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

S'en suivit d'une liste interminable de morts. Elle frappa chaque personne cher au cœur du brun ténébreux. Mais Elle ne vint jamais le frapper lui. A croire qu'Elle se laissait nourrir de l'âme de ses ennemis et de ses amis.

Ô oui, Elle prenait plaisir à voir Harry Potter sombrer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Lui offrant à chaque victime un nouveau spectacle de plus en plus violent. De plus en plus sanglant. De plus en plus...monstrueux. La guerre faisait perdre toute humanité à l'Homme. Elle avait fait tellement de victimes... . Il était injuste que des innocents meurent avant leur Heure. Mais la vie était injuste. Harry l'avait bien compris. Lord Voldemort était mort. Et il en avait payé le prix. Sa patrie se fit finalement décimée lors du Dernier Affrontement.

Merlin... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir vaincu si ce n'était pour la liberté de sa patrie ? Pour qui ? Qui était sa patrie désormais ? Ils étaient tous morts et lui... lui...il était mort aussi. Mort quand il comprit qu'il serait définitivement seul. Oui, la victoire avait un gout amer.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent ramena Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu à la réalité. Il se mordit la lèvre, retenant ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler. A quand remonte ses derniers pleurs ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur les galets qui parsemaient la rive du lac. Il ne sentit pas la douleur dans ses genoux, ni celle qui traversaient ses mains. Il haleta doucement, le cœur battant plus vite, la vue se brouillant. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il retira ses lunettes avant de les laisser tomber sur le coté et essuya rageusement ces traitresses de larmes. Il frappa le sol du poing avant de se laisser tomber sur le coté, succombant à ses émotions retenues depuis bien trop longtemps. Il gémit de douleur et porta sa main à sa poitrine, tenant fermement son tee-shirt. Recroquevillé comme un enfant. Il laissa libre cours à la peine si intense qui le submergeait.

Son cri transperça la nuit étoilée, révélant l'amertume, la colère et la frustration d'un enfant ayant grandi trop vite. Un enfant que la guerre avait transformé en soldat. Un enfant qui prenait conscience seulement maintenant toute la douleur contenue pendant quatre ans qu'avait engendrée la Mort.

Ils étaient tous tombés... Hermione, Luna, les Weasley, Neville, Rémus, Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva, Tonks, Alastor, Kingsley, Lavande, Dean, Terry, Hannah, ... ils avaient tous péri ... . Sauf lui.

Harry serra plus son poing sur son vêtement. Il supplia. Implora la Grande Faucheuse de prendre sa vie. Sa mission ainsi accomplie, il méritait le repos. Il méritait de rester auprès de ses proches qui lui ont été si injustement arraché. La Mort entendit la supplique de son petit homme. L'enfant de la prophétie, âgé désormais de vingt-deux ans, hoqueta, suffoqua sur le sol froid. Il était comme transporté par son chagrin, ses regrets jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle brise ne le berce chaleureusement.

Il retrouva la vue.

Il retrouva ses couleurs.

Sa tenue se changea pour devenir une robe de sorcier propre, taillée dans le tissu le plus pur.

Il roula sur le dos tandis qu'une faible lueur l'enveloppa. Et malgré son âme écorchée, il sourit faiblement à la lune au dessus de sa tête, les hautes étoiles reflétées dans ses yeux. Ses écorchures disparurent et seule sa cicatrice demeurait encore, fier symbole de son passé.

Harry Potter prit fin pour recommencer ailleurs.

OooOoooOOoooOooO

Et voilà... quelle angoisse ! Je sais je sais c'est court mais...Ayez pitié, soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que je fais ça (d'autant plus que je pense à une potentielle suite) ! J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives, mais soyez respectueux s'il vous plait. Le respect, c'est la base !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Bises,

Amy


End file.
